


Friends

by beeswaxing



Series: Ice [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Children, Crossover Pairings, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing
Summary: Sleeping Beauty crossover. This is strictly for people who know both fics. If you don't, you might get a lot confused.Moving this from LJ too. Written and completed in 2013.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Series: Ice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196249
Kudos: 8





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new and have not read Sleeping Beauty, just know that in that universe the term "wife" applies to both males and females and mpreg is normal. It is never used derogatorily cos well Yunho would probably gut you for even thinking it. Just remember this was written in 2013. If you have a problem with it, please do not read.

Jaejoong eyes the great big white building suspiciously. They have been sitting in the car for a good twenty minutes now and Yunho has yet to persuade him that this is a good idea.

“Come on, Jae. Do you really think I’d leave our kids just anywhere?”

“Did you do a background check on them?”

“Every single staff member.”

“Why don’t they hire males? Do they have something against gay couples?”

“Don’t be silly. This place has been established for decades and they’ve always hired females. Perhaps we can suggest they open up their ranks to male staff.”

“I’m definitely going to do that,” Jaejoong vows, still staring up at the imposing building. The place does not look like a day care. It looks more like a mental institution, and he says as much to Yunho.

“Kim Jaejoong, seriously?” Yunho is past exasperated now. “Everyone who is anyone sends their kids here.”

“So our children are going to be surrounded by snotty little shits who throw tantrums because they did not get the latest video game or something? I don’t think so.”

Jaejoong puts the car in reverse, but is stopped by Yunho pulling the handbrake up and holding onto it.

“Jae, stop it!”

The two children in the back stare at their parents curiously. Hyuna is nursing a sipper cup of milk, staring silently at the two men. She is still not talking much, finding Korean hard to grasp and so she stays shyly silent. Her brother has just started walking, a little late for his age but as her appa cheerfully stated yesterday, better late than never.

“I don’t want our kids to turn into little monsters.” Jaejoong insists, struggling with Yunho over the handbrake. “Come on. I can take the day off. I’ll take them to the park or something. Somewhere where real children should be. Not this…this…this damn mental asylum!”

“For once I am glad Hyuna cannot understand you,” Yunho growls under his breath, looking over his shoulder to smile reassuringly at his daughter who smiles back around the mouth of her sipper cup. He turns back to Jaejoong, his hand slipping to grip the man’s knees. “Jihye and I both attended this day care. Did we turn out monsters?”

“Well…” Jaejoong suddenly smirks and Yunho rolls his eyes, squeezing the rockstar’s knee warningly.

“Jae, we were meant to be at this meeting five minutes ago. Mum is going to be pissed we’re late.”

“She’ll understand.”

“Yes, she will. But it will not stop her being pissed. She raised two children herself and knows full well what it entails. You’re not going to be able to lie to her about this. She’ll know we’re late because you’re being silly.”

“I’m not!”

Even as they bicker, a black Chrysler Voyager pulls up in front of them, parking neatly in the empty space ahead of them.

The licence plate catches Jaejoong’s attention, and he points to it quickly, trying to distract the increasingly irate younger man next to him.

“Look! Is that why we can’t seem to get any licence plates with JUNG in it?”

Yunho looks up, and swallows hard when he sees the licence plate. He turns to his boyfriend, dropping his voice.

“Jae…look. If that isn’t enough of a confirmation that this place is the best place for our children, I don’t know what is.”

“What do you mean? Who are they?” Jaejoong watches as a tall man in a very well fitted suit and wearing sunglasses gets out of the driver’s seat, quickly opening one of the back doors. The man’s form is very familiar, and as he stares, he realises that it is because he sort of resembles Yunho.

However before he can voice his observation, he is distracted by the army of children that climb out of the car.

One girl.

Another girl.

A boy.

Another boy.

“How many damn kids does he have?” Jaejoong mutters under his breath as the four young children line up on the side walk as who is presumably their father, disappears into the car.

“Five.”

“How do you know?”

“You know how we’re sort of rich?”

“Sort of?” Jaejoong can hear crying from the other car, and the oldest girl lets go of her sister’s hand to climb back into the car. The young girl, who could not be older than his own Hyuna, has her brothers in hand as she too peers into the car. The two boys who look to be the same age as their sister, which is really making Jaejoong head hurt now that he thinks about it, follow suit.

“Well, let’s just say we are nothing compared to that man.”

“You recognise him?”

“Yeah…”

“Who is he?”

Yunho starts chuckling then, shaking his head. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

“Jung Yunho.”

“Huh?”

“If you think my family is rich, we really have nothing on him.”

“Surely that’s an exaggeration?” Jaejoong looks back at the licence plate. JUNG 07. He has looked into it, and the JUNG license plates are all not for sale. And his name is Yunho? What the hell?

“Not at all. He probably owns half of East Asia.”

“But…”

“Yes, we have the same name.”

“You’re joking.”

“No. And you want to know the funny part?”

Jaejoong finally tears his eyes away from the car and the children to stare at his boyfriend.

“What?”

“You’ll never guess who he’s married to.”

“Try me.”

“Jung Jaejoong, formerly Kim Jaejoong.”

“You have got to be shitting me.”

“Daddy?” Hyuna calls out from the back, and Jaejoong turns, dropping his sunglasses to send his daughter a grimace of a smile. She cannot quite see the difference though, and beams back. “Friends?”

“Friends?”

Hyuna points to the window on her side, and Jaejoong turns, yelping in shock when he sees two faces pressed up against the window by his daughter. They are the two boys from earlier, and he looks quickly back at the black car, to see the two little girls emerging from the car followed by their father who is carrying a rather upset baby. He is going to assume he is a boy because he is dressed like a football. He is admittedly, just as round.

“Chunnie, Su, come back here.” The tall man calls out, lifting a hand in Jaejoong’s direction, presumably in apology as his two boys run back towards him, colliding straight into his long legs. He drops a hand to ruffle each of their heads in turn, before heading up the front steps.

It is certainly a sight to see the obviously powerful man with five children practically hanging off him. The boys never once let go of their death grip of his pants and his girls follow a little more sedately, hanging off the back of his jacket. They are greeted by a matronly woman in a white apron who tries to take the baby boy from him.

A brief struggle ensues, the baby clearly not pleased at all at being parted with his father. Jaejoong can hear his crying all the way from the confines of his car. He watches curiously as the man turns to lift the oldest girl in his arms. The second the baby boy sees her, he stops crying, waving tearfully, trying to reach for her. She holds his hand as her father lowers her to the ground, never letting go.

All the children kiss their father goodbye, though the baby boy does not appear too inclined to forgive the man for abandoning him. Jaejoong chuckles as he turns away, causing his father to kiss him on the ear and ruffling his hair good naturedly.

“Feeling better?” Yunho asks, he too smiling as he watches the man wait for his children to enter the building safely before heading back to his car and driving off.

“I thought Jongdae only does that whole sulking thing with us. It’s good to know other parents appear to suffer their children’s wrath too.”

“Appa, friends? Daddy?” Hyuna calls out quietly. She is not used to being around anyone her age but those two faces she saw looked nice. Her daddy and appa told her this morning that she would be going somewhere and making new friends, and she would dearly like to make friends with those two little boys who had left smear marks on her window from their faces pressed up against it.

“Yes, baby girl. Friends. Your new friends are waiting for you.” Yunho replies slowly in Korean. His daughter understands enough, grinning at him.

“I don’t know, Yunho…”

“Look, Jae. That man just left five of the most precious things in the whole world to him right here. He is not the type of man anyone would care to mess with, believe me. If you think my mother is scary, she would look like an angel next to him. When his wife went missing several years ago, he practically had the entire Han River dug up.”

“Holy shit, that was him? I was in the studio in Japan but I saw the news.”

“You do sort of resemble him…”

“You’ve seen him?”

“Actually, no. Not in person anyway. We don’t really move in the same circles. My family is what is considered nouveau rich. My parents worked their way up, while that Jung Yunho was born with golden utensils. His wife is rarely away from his side.”

Jaejoong makes a scoffing sound. “Your kind of rich is better. He probably just sits on his ass all day doing nothing.”

“We studied him one semester while I was in college and trust me, the man has more than doubled his fortune since his parents’ death. You really don’t want to get on the wrong side of him.”

Jaejoong sighs, turning around to look at his children. Jongdae has long dozed off, while Hyuna is still quietly staring out her window intently, patiently waiting. The little girl is rather strange for her age, and Jaejoong is a little worried about her reticence. This is part of the reason why they are sending both to day care. The personnel of this particular creche all hold qualifications in early childhood education and/or child psychology and he hopes someone will be able to tell him what is wrong with his daughter. The idea of sending her for a battery of psychological assessments makes him want to hurl, so the next best thing is simply the educated observation from a carer at this creche.

“My phone has been buzzing for the last ten minutes. I don’t have to look to know that it’s mum.”

“I know, I know. Come on. Let’s do this.” Jaejoong says, opening his car door and getting out quickly. Maybe if he gets this over and done with quicker, like ripping a bandaid off, he will not feel like somehow he just failed his children.

Hero Jaejoong is certainly a sight for sore eyes as he stalks up the steps to the creche. He is in his full Hero Jaejoong mask because of the nature of the meeting he and Yunho are already late for, and thus he is armed to the teeth.

The foil to that imposing figure he is trying to portray is the smiling little girl in his arms.

Buckles, leather, steel-capped boots and his infamous sunglasses are all there.

But his mouth is turned down in a worried frown as he holds his daughter close.

Whatever paperwork that is left takes minimal time, and soon Jaejoong finds that he really needs to let his daughter go. Jongdae was a little too easy, the little tyke sound asleep as they drop him off to the baby room.

Jaejoong and Yunho walk towards the main room, surprised to find less chaos than anticipated. The large room, with its bank of windows allowing natural light to shine in has children everywhere. A quick survey by Yunho reveals an adult for every two to three children.

“Hello.”

Yunho and Jaejoong both look down to find one of the _other_ Jung children tugging at Jaejoong’s long jacket.

“Hello.” Yunho smiles, crouching down immediately.

Instead of paying any attention to him, the little boy tilts his head up and points to Hyuna.

“Pretty. Pretty girl.”

Jaejoong grins, crouching down himself, setting Hyuna next to the boy. “This is Hyuna. What’s your name?”

“Susu.”

“How old are you, Susu?” Jaejoong asks as his daughter takes a step closer to the boy. They are almost the same height, Hyuna only slightly taller.

The adorable little boy counts out his fingers, before showing the couple and his new little friend three fingers proudly.

“You’re three?”

“Not yet three,” a voice pipes up as Jiyool steps up next to her brother, followed by both JJ and Yoochun who immediately stands on Hyuna’s other side.

The older twin pats the shy girl on her cheek and grins. “Pretty. Pretty like Yoolie and JJ.”

“You look like my daddy.” JJ observes, staring at Yunho.

“That’s not daddy. Daddy’s older.” Jiyool points out.

“Are you my daddy’s brother?”

“Daddy doesn’t have a brother.”

“But he looks like daddy.”

Jiyool turns to her younger sister, her voice perfectly sensible. “I don’t look like you. And you don’t look like the twins. And Minnie doesn’t look like anyone. Just because he looks like daddy doesn’t mean he is his brother.”

“Woah…what the heck are they teaching kids here?” Jaejoong whispers under his breath as the two girls start discussing facial features. Meanwhile, the two boys have both taken one hand each of Hyuna’s and they are busy telling her about their baby brother.

“She does seem rather articulate.” Yunho agrees, watching the two girls chatting animatedly. A movement in the corner of his eye causes him to turn and smile as he nudges Jaejoong. “Look at our little girl.”

Jaejoong glances over, surprised to find Hyuna allowing herself to be led away by the two boys as they take her to the miniature castle. They watch as one twin climbs up first, before holding out his hand to help her up. The other twin waits till she is safe before climbing up after them. The trio disappear into the depths of the castle, without a second look.

“She didn’t even say goodbye,” Jaejoong whispers, clutching at Yunho’s hand.

“Why does she have to say goodbye? You’re coming back aren’t you?”

Jaejoong looks down to find his likeness staring back at him, and he blinks back his surprise as he stares at the beautiful little girl. He had not noticed the resemblance earlier, too distracted by her taller sister.

“Well? You’re coming back aren’t you?” She asks again.

“Yes, I’m coming back. What’s your name?”

“JJ.”

“JJ?”

“Jung Jaeyoung.” Her older sister offers helpfully. She notices Yunho glancing back towards the castle where her brothers and the new girl have disappeared to. “They’ll be fine. My brothers don’t normally play with anyone else much but I think they like her.”

“How old are you?” Jaejoong finally asks, extremely disconcerted by the chatty little girl who really does not look very much older than his own daughter. “Both of you. How old are you?”

“Four.”

“Five.”

“Wow,” Yunho exhales, staring at both girls in shock. He had expected something like that, but to get confirmation is another thing altogether. “You talk a lot for someone so young,” he blurts out. His only real interaction with children thus far have been with his own and Hyuna is anything but chatty while Jongdae is still far too young to be talking. At least, that is what he thought. Now he is not so sure.

“Don’t worry, Mama says I talk too much too.”

“She does?”

“He does.”

“He does?”

“My Mama is a boy like you.”

“Oh.”

“Yoolie!” Someone shouts, and the taller girl whirls around.

Yunho and Jaejoong both watch as three little heads peek out from the turret of the castle, waving madly. One of the boys is yelling and calling for his sisters, and both girls run towards the castle. Yunho and Jaejoong approach too. Jaejoong smiles as he finds his daughter beaming, her eyes shining with happiness as the twins chatter non-stop to her.

In English.

“They speak English too?”

JJ pops her head out of an adjoining turret, overhearing the remark. “We speak Japanese and Korean too. Yoolie can speak French.”

“What the hell is this place? Seriously?”

“I don’t know, but if it makes Hyuna smile like that, it can’t be bad.”

“It’s only been five minutes and I’m sure she’s smiling because of those two handsome little boys.”

“You did promise her friends.”

“Can she come over to our house?”

“Uh…”

“Hush, JJ. We only just met them. We have to ask Mama.”

“Ok.”

“Mr Jung? Mr Kim? Your mother is on the phone and she wants to know what the hold up is,” a woman wearing a pink uniform walks in holding a phone out to them just as all five children disappear from the turrets.

“Fuck.”

“Jae!” Yunho hisses, looking around. The woman tries to hide her disapproving look as she hands him the phone. He speaks rapidly into it, not letting his mother get a word in before hanging up quickly and grabbing Jaejoong by the arm.

“But…”

Yunho stares at his reflection in Jaejoong’s sunglasses, and he sighs. He takes the older man’s hand and pulls him around to the back of the castle where they find their daughter and the four Jung children huddled in a circle, discussing a game of tag. The twins are insisting that Hyuna be on their team, while JJ is trying to vote for girls against boys.

The discussion comes to a halt though when Hyuna speaks up shyly, twisting the hem of her dress in her hands as she looks back and forth between the girls and the twins.

“I want to be with Susu and Chunnie.”

Yunho and Jaejoong exchange a look. Their little girl hardly talks, and never around strangers, but these children seem to be pulling her out of her shell.

Perhaps it is the unreserved affection they give her, as they watch JJ and Yoolie pull her into a quick hug before letting her go with the twins.

Perhaps it is the way they switch to English when they realise their new playmate is far more comfortable in that language.

Or perhaps it is simply because they are children.

Hyuna notices her parents then, and she runs towards them, hugging Jaejoong around the knees as she stares up at the two men.

“I have friends!”


End file.
